opaque
by muffindounat
Summary: "L'amour, parfois, c'est aimer quelqu'un qui ne t'aimera jamais" [tr- Love is sometimes loving someone who will never love you back.] Adrien is in love with someone else instead of her ... and he doesn't realize (yet) that this other person is actually her as well ...


Paris. It was early. _Too damn early_ ...

Wearing a scowl on her delicate face, Marinette sat tiredly on her bed, rubbing her eyes in a futile attempt to shake her sleepiness.

The sun shone cruelly on her face as if just for the fun of it, nearly mocking her for staying up late and taking too long to defeat an akuma who was anything but lousy at fighting.

Granted, it'd taken all night long to beat them, but she'd been _alone_ and Chat was busy as never before, even travelling abroad this time around. The exact reason remained unknown to keep their identities a secret. She failed to find a way to support and reach him and it _killed_ her; their secret set some pesky boundaries, preventing them from getting to know each other's private life, and she _desperately_ wanted things to change precisely in times like these. Besides, she was somewhat mad at her own (limited) fighting capacity, feeling like she was not at the top of her game. (So, tbh she felt like shit.)

"Good morning, Marinette," Tikki chirped, tearing Marinette from her thoughts and sounding far too cheery on a monday morning for her liking. She returned the greeting with a yawn and laid down again. Every rational bone in her body told her to stand up - and not to skip school - but she lacked the will. Meh.

"Ah, right. You are not a morning person."

"N-noo," she breathed and rolled over and buried her face in her pillow.

"Don't wanna stand up. Akuma fighting is tough without Chat," she added, sound muffled by her pillow as she covered herself in her medium-weight blanket.

(It was pink - and therefore her favorite.)

"I know you are tired, Marinette, but you really need to attend school."

"Yeah, sure. "

"You will be late. Again."

"No, will not. Promise."

"And you won't be able to see Adrien if you don't go. You said he comes home today, didn't you?"

"Ohmigod! Adrien is back! You are right, Tikki," Marinette squealed and beamed with joy, her mood suddenly improving. Smiling widely, she made a move to get out of bed, her heart skipping a beat at the mere thought of seeing him again.

In desperate need of new fitting clothes, she rushed to her wardrobe and intently picked out some pieces, roughly estimating how each of these would make her feel because the ones she chose always affected her mood and overall confidence (that's why wearing her suit forever would be such a blessing). Anyway, with her back turned, she missed her kwami's knowing smile as she succeeded in messing with her morning routine, ensuring that she would get there on time for once.

(Since she'd been on time, she caught this one particular scene unfolding in front of her, and she was already hoping she could erase the disturbing memory from her mind permanently. She wasn't lucky though.)

"I can't believe it," Marinette said in a faint voice, shaking her head in disbelief, and was horrified by the way Chloé clung to Adrien; with her legs wrapped around his waist, she pulled him towards her, her body pressing against his.

The image of their reunion hug branded in her brain and burned hot and she gave her head a quick shake to stop thinking about it because seeing them so close together hurt so much. Chloé's behavior was odd, laden with exaggeration and insecurity, and Marinette wondered if she was the only one realizing it. It was abundantly clear that Adrien wasn't keen on hugging her back, a clue being his awkward strained smile on his otherwise handsome face. But still ...

"Don't worry, Mari, it's just Chloé being extra again," Alya said with a wink, waving a dismissing hand at her best-friend.

"I know for a fact that he is not into her."

"What?! Did you ask him?!"

"Of course not, there is no need. You can see the difference."

"What difference?"

"Chloé is precious to Adrien, alright, but he feels uncomfortable when she hugs him like that. A big tell is his body language," Alya pointed at a tensed-up -Adrien. "So don't feel insecure, girl. Go for it when you are ready."

"I don't know. I'm trying, y'know."

"Hey, what's up?" Nino turned up, cutting them short, "I hope I don't interrupt." Grinning, he walked over and put his arms around their waists, looking like the cat that got the cream.

"Love problems," Marinette sighed, hanging her head in defeat. "I wish I had the guts to confess, tell him how I feel and see for myself how he reacts. Even if he doesn't love me back, I would have my answer."

"Oh Mari, I feel you, but don't force yourself to confess when you are not ready yet."

"Yeah, I feel like I will never be ready, but I should do it soon. I mean I don't want to miss my chance. Plus I don't have plenty of time left to do it."

"I get your point," Alya nodded and took a peep at Nino as she said, "We support you, fam."

"Yeah, we do," Nino agreed, hugging both girls and pulling them tightly to him as a contented smile flickered across his face.

"Nino, I get the feeling you are enjoying this a little too much," Alya laughed. "Get your ass over to your bro and safe his soul."

He did as he was told and a moment later Adrien was with them.

"Thank you, Nino."

"You are very welcome, bro."

"Adrien, welcome back!" Marinette was radiant with joy, holding his bewitching glance with all her might. It was hard though because her insides melted at his delightful sight, bringing out the fact that she'd missed him so much, and it felt like she hadn't seen him in years.

She screamed internally when he blessed her with his bashful smile.

"Thank you, Marinette."

"How was London?"

"Not too bad. I prefer to stay here though."

Marinette heard Nino's angry voice as he responded. "Hopefully it was the last time your dad decided you are needed elsewhere."

Marinette swallowed, her stomach doing several somersaults.

Just like that, her brief balloon of excitement was deflated by reality.

Adrien shook his head, an unreadable expression on his face, before his eyes dropped to the ground. "I guess not, but he keeps silent about it, ignoring me when I ask him. It wouldn't be my decision to make."

"It wouldn't be my decision to make." Words that stole the air right out of her lungs and turned her blood cold. Biting her lip, she realized that he was clearly hurting and that left her pounding heart stricken with pain.

Without realizing it, she threw an arm around his shoulder and squeezed him to her, enfolding him in a warm hug full of love and assurance. She wanted to protect him from all of the pain absorbing his world.

With a sharp intake of air, Adrien closed his eyes. His hands tugged on her hips, bringing her flush against him as her fingers curled in his hair to calm him down.

"I don't know what I would do without your support. Thank you."

"Don't mention it." Really, it went without saying that all of them would do everything to help him out. Or more precisely: they would drop everything in an instant and make every effort to lift his spirits.

"Thank you," he repeated, voice cracking with emotion as he leaned into the hug. His heart shuddered at the comforting thought that three amazing people cared enough to stay in his life (or more bluntly put: that he was not left alone again).

"Adrien," Marinette murmured with some surprise as his arms surrounded and crushed her against him. Her body responded on its own account, drawn by the electricity surging through to the very ends of her nerves.

She wondered how long they stayed like that: Adrien holding her tightly, her body pressing against his and getting so close that she felt his accelerated heartbeat. So hugging her affected him somehow?

Anyways, little did she know that it could be that simple.

"Hey guys, I want a hug, too," Alya said with a teasing lilt in her tone.

Slavishly following authority, since Alya's words were law, they ended up in The Squad Hug™, warming their hearts and enjoying life.

~~~#~~~

Speaking of life, it can be as simple or as complicated as you make it. It depends on you. But if you enter external influence in the form of a shitty dad into the equation, you get complicated.

And Marinette was about to learn that in a certain way.


End file.
